Prank calls!
by Empress NightFrost
Summary: Foxleap and Icecloud prank call some people (Mostly Foxleap though)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored." Foxleap said, which was never a good thing.

"Well, got to go, I don`t want to be here when Foxleap is bored." Cinderheart said.

"NOOO! Don`t leave me alone with him, please!" Icecloud begged.

"Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow" Cinderheart said before she left. Foxleap turned off the movie they were watching.

"I have something FUN we could do!" Foxleap said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no, I have a feeling this is not going to go well." Icecloud groaned.

"Don't worry we're just going to some harmless prank calls!" Foxleap said in a sing-song voice, which made Icecloud groan. "Icecloud, my dear sister, how about we get to know each other." Foxleap continued, "So… Icecloud, what`s your favorite seven digit number?"

"Well if you're asking me that for no apparent reason, then I would say that my favorite seven digit number would be 367-8758, brother dearest." Icecloud said obviously knowing what he's doing.

"Thanks, sister dear." Foxleap said, grabbing the phone they have on the wall, you know the one with the cord and stuff. He dialed the number, and the friendly voice of Firestar he heard.

"Hello who is this?" Firestar asked,

"Firestar, I'm leaving." Foxleap said.

"No, no you can't leave again, you just can't!" Firestar begged. Foxleap had no idea what this was about, but he played along.

"I have to Firestar, I have to." Foxleap said.

"Oh, you have to, well that`s your choice, hehe..." Firestar whispered all creep-like.

Foxleap was kind of scared now.

Firestar could be heard yelling away from the phone, "Sandstorm, where do we keep the chains when Graystripe decides to leave again?" Now Foxleap was so scared that he hung up.

Icecloud could see that Foxleap was scared by looking at his face, so she decided to tease him by asking, "So how'd it go?"

"F-Firestar is scary." Foxleap said, still shocked,

"What did he do to you, make you have homework over the weekends?" Icecloud teased

"No Icecloud, it was much, much worse." Foxleap said not catching Icecloud`s teasing manner.

"Oookay, um just dial the next number" Icecloud said kind of creeped out at how scared Foxleap was.

Foxleap dialed a random number and when he heard Dovewing's voice he went back to his old mischievous self.

"Hello, Mr. Guastan, are calling back to see if I got the job of a bra model?!" Dovewing asked, excited

Foxleap had a very mischievous idea, "No, I am sorry to say that you don't have big enough boobs for the job" Foxleap said with his fanciest accent, which was a British accent.

"B-but I even bought this thing where it makes boobs larger!" Dovewing complained.

Foxleap covered the phone and spoke to Icecloud, "Now I know why Dovewing has big breasts!" Foxleap laughed. Then, went back to the phone, "But you can model something else."

"What is it?! I`ll do anything!" Dovewing asked, excited again.

"You could model socks" Foxleap said simply.

"W-WHAT!?" Dovewing yelled, outraged.

"You can model socks" Foxleap repeated with a giggle that Dovewing heard.

"Wait, Foxleap is that you? You better not tell anyone about this you little son of a bi-"

"Now, now Dovewing, no cursing!" Foxleap sang playfully then hung up. Then, Foxleap laughed so hard he almost forgot to breathe.

"Okay we are going to do one more, and that's it" Icecloud said.

"B-but-" Foxleap complained

"No buts. This prank-calling is endangering your health. " Icecloud said.

"Okay I need to make this one count, and I think I have just the right person" Foxleap said.

"So who`s the victim this time!" Icecloud asked.

"Jayfeather, and you know how he dislikes his mother so much." Foxleap said with a mischievous grin.

"But what if his mom is at home?" Icecloud asked.

"Don't worry he`s home alone" Foxleap said.

"Stalker much" Icecloud muttered.

Foxleap dialed Jayfeather`s number, and soon enough he heard Jayfeather`s voice.

"Who the Fu** is it" Jayfeather said bored.

"Don't speak to your mother like that young man" Foxleap said impersonating Squirrelflight.

"Okay sure, but Foxleap you do a very bad Squirrelflight, plus Squirrelflight just called me" Jayfeather said and hung up.

"I will get my revenge" Foxleap said…..

 **That`s It**

 **~Empress Nightfrost signing off!**


	2. Pranks at teh pool

Foxleap had been plotting all night of what he was going to do to get revenge against Jayfeather. He had finally come up with something at about 3:00 which was the time when he usually came up with his most evil of pranks. "You are scary smart, Foxleap" Foxleap said to himself a bit too loudly that Icecloud was banging on the wall telling him to shut the fu** up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Foxleap changed, ate breakfast, and was out the door, with his trusty partner in crime, Icecloud. Icecloud had agreed to go with him if only they went to the park first to meet up with Cinderheart. When they had made it through the blistering sun and to the park Foxleap was sweating like hell. They saw Cinderheart talking to her boyfriend, Lionblaze.

"How could you guys stand the sun out here?" Icecloud asked Cinderheart, making her jump.

"Oh, we`re used to it, I mean with all the training that Mr. Ashfur makes us do in the sun, I think that we have gotten the heat problem down." Cinderheart replied, "So… What did you and Foxleap do when I um left you?"

"You mean when you betrayed me? Well we just did a little prank calling, and the last prank call didn't go as Foxleap expected, so now he`s dragging me into this whole 'revenge' thing" Icecloud said with quotation marks at the word revenge.

"Oooh, revenge, on who?" Lionblaze asked.

"Jayfeather…" Foxleap said unsure what Lionblaze would do next. To his surprise Lionblaze`s face lit up.

"I have been waiting for this moment ever since Jayfeather ate the last brownie, MUHAHAHA" Lionblaze laughed like some sort of evil genius.

"Hey man, chill, it`s MY thing to laugh like that, okay?" Foxleap said.

"Ok, fine, but do you have like a game plan for what we`re gonna do?" Lionblaze asked.

"Of course, but first we need to throw a partay!" Foxleap said which confused them all. Foxleap explained the plan and then they all dispersed like nothing ever happened…

They had set up the party at Lionblaze`s house because it had a pool and NOBODY wanted to attend a party in the heat without there being a pool. They had quickly gotten all the supplies they needed, and Foxleap insisted that he bring the fruit punch, for some reason. They had also convinced Briarlight into helping them. Now all they needed to do was invite guests.

…

They had set up everything just in time for the guests to arrive the first guest was Hollyleaf either because she`s never late to parties or she lived here. The next was Jayfeather because Hollyleaf had dragged him here. And then Dovewing and Ivypool, Dovewing gave Foxleap a murderous look, and Foxleap just grinned at her. Then all the other guests came and partied.

"Time to put the plan into action!" Foxleap said looking at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze nodded and went up to Jayfeather`s chair. Jayfeather was too busy chatting with Briarlight to notice Lionblaze behind him. Lionblaze quickly scooped up Jayfeather`s chair that Jayfeather was still sitting on and carried it over to the pool. Jayfeather was cursing as much as a pirate (I think that`s what the simile is anyway) that their neighbors poked their heads through their windows to see what`s the commotion.

"Any last words to say Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked, standing at the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, Cinderheart is making out with a random stranger over there" Jayfeather said, which made Lionblaze turn around for just enough time to let Jayfeather jump off his chair and push Lionblaze into the water.

"I`m blind Bi**" Jayfeather said, but Lionblaze wasn't finished yet. He dragged Jayfeather into the pool and scrambled up his hair, which he knew Jayfeather hated him doing that. Jayfeather was luckily tall enough to touch the ground of the pool. He kicked Lionblaze in the crotch and made a rather unpleasant finger gesture. All the people watching the prank applauded.

"FU**" Lionblaze screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ w ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **YAY So how`d ya like it?**

 **Oh and please Review some pranks that Foxleap will do on some other people, because he basically pranked both Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Oh and thank you to HHQFANDOMS For story alerting this story!**

 **On that note Empress~Nightfrost Sighnin off w**


End file.
